


almost

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bit of angst too, Depowered Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel - Freeform, but like, fluff just feels so much sweeter with a bit of angst in it don't you think, only for the duration of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to propose but can't seem to find the perfect way to do it - </p><p>aka 'here I go with a sudden proposal fic that came outta nowhere'</p><p>(but hey, everyone's done it at least once amirite?))</p><p>(not much plot, really, but so much fluff)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost

_This is beautiful,_ he thinks. _This is beautiful, this is perfect, it should do._ He snatches it out of its box and holds it against the light, squinting. The light is too bright and after a couple of moments he looks away, to his right and down, and his eyes catch upon the other one, _no, wait,_ he thinks, _that one. Yes, that one, definitely._ He drops the one he was holding back into its box and picks up the other one, twisting and turning it in his hands for what feels like (and probably is) a hundredth time.

\- Have you made up your mind yet, Mr. Winchester?

The store attendant sounds slightly annoyed, despite his best efforts to stay professional. Sam can’t blame him, not really: he’s been there for over an hour. He shoots the attendant an apologetic smile and shakes his head.

\- Uh, sorry, not quite yet, see – it’s a – it’s a tough choice, it’s gotta be the right one, I’m sure you understand-

\- Of course, Mr. Winchester.

The attendant interrupts him mid-rant. He looks up and sees a fake smile plastered across his face. He’s about to continue, but the attendant holds his hand up.

\- By all means, you should take all the time you need. But, perhaps, you would like to think about it overnight? We’re closing in half an hour, _so sorry_ about that.

Sam nods and returns both boxes.

\- Yeah, I – I think I’ll – yeah. Thank you for your time.

\- Thank _you,_ Mr. Winchester. You’re always welcome at our store.

Rude.

Sam walks out of the store, heading for the parking lot. _It was perfect,_ he thinks. _Almost._ Almost.

…

\- Sammy! Oh, thank everything you’re back! What took you so long? It’s been boring as all hell, and Dean-o is no fun.

Sam can hear the pout in Gabriel’s voice even before he sees him. He steps into the library and leans over the back of the couch to press a quick kiss against Gabriel’s hair.

\- Honey I’m ho-ome, - he half-sings, half-whispers into Gabriel’s ear.

\- That’s my line, - Gabriel grumbles.

\- I know, - Sam says. – Couldn’t resist.

Gabriel smiles and tilts his face up, resting his head on the back of the couch, looking at Sam upside-down. Sam smiles, too.

\- Hey, - he says.

\- Hey, - Gabriel echoes.

Sam leans in to kiss him, and of course this is the exact moment Dean decides to pop in.

\- So did you get what I – oh come on, seriously? We talked about this! No PDA in the bunker common areas!

And, of course, Gabriel can’t resist the opportunity. He ignores Dean’s outrage and lets a small, breathy moan fall from his lips. Normally that kind of sound coming from Gabriel would kick Sam’s enthusiasm up a notch, but right now Gabriel does it to mess with Dean, so the moan sounds as if it came straight out of a bad porn movie. Sam manages to stifle his laugh, but it’s determined to break free, so he buries his face in Gabriel's shoulder, trying his best to hide his grin from his brother.

\- Yes, Dean, - he says in a little while, - it’s in the trunk.

\- I hate you both, - Dean says.

Sam can hear him stomping his way out of the room.

\- Was it something I said? – Gabriel calls after him.

Gabriel's voice sounds so innocent and his remark is so perfectly timed that it sends Sam into a fit of giggles, and he slowly slides onto the floor, wheezing. Gabriel leans over the armrest, looking at him, grinning from ear to ear.

…

Later that night, Gabriel is out cold, face buried in Sam's chest, but Sam can’t sleep. It’s been a couple of days since Gabriel got depowered, and Sam knows that this might be his only chance to do it without Gabriel finding out. But right now, after the fifth store in a row, he’s starting to suspect that he’d been going in the wrong direction altogether.

After all, it’s only logical that a ring good enough for an archangel could not be found in a jewelry store. It has to be something special. Something else.

Slowly, so as not to wake him up, he disentangles himself from Gabriel, slipping out of the bed and then out of the room with his laptop. A few hours later he thinks that he may have a solution. He flips through the pictures again before typing up a short message to the jeweller. _Yes,_ he thinks, _this is perfect, this feels just right._ There’s a sense of finality in the thought, and it makes him a little edgy, excited and terrified at the same time.

He closes the laptop seconds before he hears Gabriel shuffle into the library, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. _He’s so adorable,_ Sam thinks, _how can a millennia old creature be so damn adorable?_ And it feels like he’s had this very thought a hundred times before.

Maybe more.

Gabriel drapes himself over Sam's back, mumbling into his neck, probably something to do with the fact that he woke up and Sam wasn’t there. Sam turns in his chair, and Gabriel shifts into his lap in one quick motion. Sam wraps his arms around him, combing fingers through his hair. _Clingy morning archangels_ , he thinks, _one of the best things out there._

\- Come on, - he says, - let’s get you some coffee. Dean’s gonna be up soon.

Gabriel doesn’t even pretend that he’s trying to move off Sam's lap. He just wraps his limbs around him, and Sam sighs, standing up and carrying him to the kitchen.

\- Cocoa, - Gabriel says, face still buried in Sam's shoulder. – Not coffee.

\- Cinnamon and whipped cream, yep, I know, - Sam says, smiling.

He deposits Gabriel onto the kitchen counter and kisses him on the nose, turning to start on their drinks. He hears a snap and then a frustrated groan behind his back. _Not recharged yet,_ he thinks as he turns back to comfort Gabriel. _Means I still have time._

…

\- Okay, Samster, spill.

Gabriel's words are so sudden that Sam has to blink several times to understand what’s going on. He must look really puzzled, because Gabriel sighs and runs a hand over his face. Not good.

\- Sam, I’m temporarily depowered, but I’m not an idiot. You’re obviously hiding something from me. And whatever it is, it’s gotta end. Now.

So, so not good.

\- All I’m asking here is for you to be honest with me. But all that sneaking around you’ve got going, all that walking away to take your calls, leaving the bunker under ridiculous pretences? You’re better than this, so just – if everything’s too much for you, if you wanna call things off – just tell me, okay? Straight up, as it is, no tiptoeing around, ya hear me?

Sam sucks in a breath, feeling as if he’s been slapped. He never expected any of this, and he needs to say something – anything – before Gabriel runs. _Thank God,_ Sam thinks, _that he’s still not back to a 100% charged archangel. Maybe he won’t be able to fly away._

\- Is this, - he pauses, draws in another breath, - is this what you think I’ve been busy with? Trying to get away from you? Gabriel, - I – uh – _why on earth_ do you think I would want that?

Now it’s Gabriel's turn to blink in confusion.

\- So… you don’t wanna break up with me?

\- Of course not! Quite the opposite, actually. But umm… why did you think I’d wanna do that? You know I love you, right?

Gabriel nods and looks away, all the fight in him gone, replaced by confusion and embarrassment.

\- I’m not really sure, - he says quietly. – I mean, it’s not like I’ve got the best personality, and you could do so much better, and sometimes I’m not even sure how we ended up where we are, and-

Sam wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer, until Gabriel sighs and relaxes just a bit, his hands coming up to return the hug.

\- Sometimes, - Sam says, voice soft, - sometimes I wonder about that, too. And honestly, I’m not sure what I did to deserve someone like you. Gabriel, you are – you’re amazing, you are _so much more_ than anyone could ever wish for, and sometimes I catch myself thinking, I’m just a human, and not the best one at that, how come I was so lucky to get to where I am now with someone like you?

Gabriel is silent, face hidden in Sam's chest, arms tight around his waist.

\- I love you, - Sam says. – I love you.

There’s another long silence between them. Sam feels Gabriel's body beginning to relax, fraction by fraction, and soon Gabriel all but melts into his embrace. When he finally speaks up, it’s not what Sam has been expecting.

\- What did you – what did you mean when you said ‘quite the opposite’, Sammy?

Gabriel looks up at him, and there’s a familiar twinkle in his eye. Sam smiles at him, relieved that the storm clouds have passed without any visible damage.

\- And there goes my hope that you wouldn’t catch onto it.

The corners of Gabriel's lips quirk up a bit, and Sam can feel his own smile growing wider.

\- I thought I’d have some more time to prepare, but umm… I guess now’s as good a time as any, so…

He lets go of Gabriel and turns to reach for his jacket. When he turns back there’s a small square box in his hands, and Gabriel's eyes widen, darting between Sam and the box.

Suddenly, Sam feels anxious.

\- Look, you don’t have to say anything right now, I mean, I know that it’s a human thing, and you’re not – you’re _you,_ but that’s kinda the whole point, that’s why I wanna do this, see? I – uh – I don’t have a speech prepared, oh God, – hello, my name is Sam Winchester and I am a walking human disaster, but I’m ready to bet everything you already know that, and you’re still here, so I’m just gonna – uh – will you marry me?

Gabriel is nodding and laughing halfway through Sam's blabbering, and his eyes are glistening as he pulls Sam by his shirt down and into a kiss.

\- Yes, - he says, - yes, my magnificent moose, I will marry you and also take your last name, and everything else you’re willing to give me, for as long as you’d have me, in this life and beyond, if you’re up to it, but we’ll discuss this one later, I think; so what was that you wanted to give me, now – the ring, I believe?

Gabriel is blabbering, too, and Sam is laughing and nodding and kissing his face, all over. He pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto Gabriel's finger. Gabriel stares at it, awestruck. He brings his other hand to touch it, his fingertips light and reverent, as if he’s afraid the ring would disappear with the slightest of touches.

Sam suddenly feels self-conscious, and in desperate need to explain.

\- I – uh – I’ve been to I honestly don’t remember how many stores, but nothing felt right, you know? And then I stumbled across this website, and I thought, why not, at least it would be one of a kind. It’s a – it’s this process they call bronzing, they can take literally anything, organic or not, and turn it into jewelry, so there it is; do you – uh – do you like it?

Slowly and reluctantly Gabriel tears his gaze away from the delicate bronze lock of Sam's hair curled around his ring finger and looks up at him.

\- It is beautiful, - he says. – It is beautiful, yes. It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> all of your kudos and comments are much appreciated: they make a writer happy =)
> 
> find me here: http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/ if you feel like it =)


End file.
